


crash, burn, fly

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Mini Fic, Multi, OT3, QuickTaser, ShieldShock - Freeform, Shorts, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and shorts. Characters/pairings listed in chapter titles with the rating in brackets. Ratings vary from G to M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy & Steve (G)

Prompt from: [Our writing prompts tumblr](http://ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com/)

**Writing Prompt #131**  
**“No offense, but I really don’t like you.”** **  
** **“My job isn’t to be your friend. My job is to protect you.”**

****  
  
  
When Darcy regained consciousness, she was on the ground with her ears ringing and her head throbbing. The last thing she remembered was someone - Jane? - running down the hall yelling. Everything after that was a blur, and not just because she seemed to be missing her glasses. She put her hand to her temple to relieve the pain and it came away bloody. _Fuck._ Slowly her muffled hearing cleared and she could hear the emergency evacuation siren. The lack of screaming was strangely disconcerting. She managed to push herself up onto her knees, scraping her palms on the broken concrete. Through the clearing smoke, she saw a man appear. She squinted. _Captain America?_ Darcy coughed, trying to cover her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her sweater to filter out the dust. He saw her quickly, and launched over the remains of her desk to help her up.

“Miss? Are you okay? We need to get you out of here.” He grabbed her arm, his grip gentle but firm, and pulled her forward towards the exit.

“Ease up, I’m fine, I think. I can find my own way out. Go help the others.”

“No time. We need to get out of here. Now.” His tone brooked no argument, and he led her forward, navigating through the rubble. Darcy found herself wanting to punch him right in his stupid blurry face, even if his helmet would probably break her hand. Almost getting blown up had done nothing for her mood.

“Last I checked I was an adult who can help herself.” She kept her eyes focussed on the floor, trying not to lose her footing.

“You’re bleeding.” Darcy bumped into his back as he stopped suddenly. He took a deep breath and frowned, seemingly unaffected by the air. “There is no one else left. The building is going to collapse. We don’t have time for this.”

“No offense, but I really don’t like you right now.”

The Captain rolled his eyes, but didn’t let go. “My job isn’t to be your friend; My job is to protect you. Let’s go.”

“But what about Jane? Did you get her already?” Darcy pulled, but he wouldn’t let go. “I can’t leave her behind - Please!”

His shuttered expression told her everything she didn’t want to know.


	2. Clint/Darcy/Bucky (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is under protective surveillance due to credible threats to her and Jane. She’s not super happy about missing date night, but at least Clint and Bucky are on duty tonight. Maybe she can give them a show of her own.

After a week of being followed, not-at-all-private phone calls, and a serious lack of Alone Time, Darcy had reached the end of her patience. She was glad that the threats against her and Jane were being taken seriously, really she was (though maybe a little confused - she hadn’t worked with Jane in over a year. Don’t evil minions bother doing research?) Anyway, if she didn’t get some time without a surveillance team, and soon, she just might taze someone.

Tonight, her boys were on the evening surveillance shift. She knew Clint was stationed in one of the apartments across the street, armed with surveillance equipment and weapons. Bucky was camped out in one of the doorways at street level, under cover as the hobo she’d joked he looked like when he first joined the team. Clint had argued that if they have to work on date night, at least they were close by protecting her. Bucky’s contribution to the argument was that there was no one better to keep her safe, and just because nothing had happened for a week didn’t mean that they could relax and assume nothing was coming. Darcy, tired of arguing, just shrugged and mumbled "Fine."

Her tightly scheduled and supervised walk home from the grocery store after work was a too-short taste of freedom. The chill air was invigorating after a day spent inside hashing out the finer points of a contract with the L.A. office. Darcy hoped that the team would find out soon who had threatened her and her friend - she could really use a girls night out without the Suits. The damned agents wouldn’t even help carry her groceries, saying they needed to keep up the appearance that everything was normal and she was alone. Darcy rolled her eyes, thinking that surely the baddies would’ve noticed her constant shadows of the past week.

As she neared the entrance to her building, she shifted all the bags to one hand and fished out a granola bar and handed it to Bucky. He was set up with an old blanket in the slight overhang of the closed-up shop below her apartment.

“Thanks, Doll.” His low murmur was barely audible, except in the tiny receiver hidden in her ear.

“Hey!” Clint chimed in. “Why does _he_ get snacks. I want snacks.”

Darcy smiled to herself while she unlocked the door. “You can have snacks when you’re the one sitting outside in the wet pavement dressed like that.” She heaved the bags up and around the landing to the second floor. “Dry people don’t get snacks, Clint.”

“Aw, Darce.”

Bucky chuckled quietly. “I know for a fact you took a cheeseburger up there with you. No complaining.”

“...Traitor.”

Darcy reached her door and managed to unlock it without dropping everything. She felt a sense of relief when she closed her door and locked it behind her - not that she’d tell anyone. Though nothing had happened yet, the strain of constantly being on high alert was getting to her. She flicked on the light switch, took two steps into their small kitchen and left the bags on the only available piece of counter, avoiding the breakfast dishes. After kicking off her shoes and dropping her keys in the bowl, Darcy flopped face down onto the couch.

“Ugh, why can’t you two be in here helping with dinner instead of far away?”

“Doll, it’s worth having a granola bar for dinner if it means we get to make sure you’re safe.”

“Pfft I suppose you’re right, but it’s _date night_.” Darcy pushed herself up so she was sitting back against the cushioned arm and looking towards the window. “And it was a long day. And I could really use some lovin’.” She pouted in Clint’s general direction.

She could hear his smile as he said “So could I, darlin’. Bet Bucky could too. Especially since you’re wearing that skirt.”

“Oh, you have a good view up there in your nest, Hawkguy?” Smirking, Darcy let her knees spread and showed him the lacy underwear she knew he was looking for through his scope.

Clint groaned. “I’ll forget you called me that if you promise keep doing what you’re doing.”

With a grin, she sat up and unzipped the skirt, standing to let it drop on the floor. “How about I show you how much I want you two in here?” She settled back on the couch, reclining against throw pillows and spreading her legs again.

“Dammit, Darcy.” Bucky’s voice was gravelly in her ear. “Not fair.”

“You’re right, babe, it’s not. Clint, why don’t you tell Bucky what he’s missing?” Clint coughed. Bucky made a small choking noise.

“We’re all missing date night, and this surveillance thing sucks balls.” Darcy started unbuttoning her blouse, punctuating sentences with the pop of a button. “So, until we can have some proper private time,” She slipped the shirt off her shoulders and threw it over the back of the couch. “Why don’t you tell Bucky what you see?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on part two, but holy balls is this a "jump in with both feet" way of regaining my writing sea legs.


	3. Clint/Natasha/Laura (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imperfect snippet from my tumblr, but my goal is to post anyway. (If I waited for perfection, nothing would ever happen.)
> 
> Also, I abuse brackets and italics.

Clint gave her choice. When they first met and she was ready to die, he was ready to let her live. _It’s your choice. You can die or you can fix this._ Choice was a heady feeling, better than any drug. It made her dizzy. The decision to go to SHIELD was the first time she felt truly free. (Even after Fury, after interrogations. _I won’t go back. Please kill me if I do._ )

SHIELD showed her the first glimpse of home. A place to come back to. Safe, with people that want you to come back in one piece. _A_ _team._ Phil and Clint and Fury trusted her, trusted that she would do her job (and no more). But the barracks are bare and lonely, forcing dreams of steel bedframes and handcuffs. Her head is too full of memories.

-

They decide to share a tiny apartment in an old but secure building. A place to recharge after missions, where no one cares that the sheets were untucked and the fridge has more beer than food. _Beer is totally food, Nat. It’s like, liquid bread. It’s efficient._ They share the space - sometimes trading out when only one of them is needed on a mission, at other times living on top of each other and fighting over whose turn it was to put on the coffee. _Definitely your turn, Barton. Maybe try actually grinding the beans this time?_

Laura appears one day, arms full of boxes and an apologetic smile on her face. _Sorry I’m blocking the stairs. I only have a few hours with both apartments and I’m trying to move fast._ Something in her makes Natasha pause. Laura’s face shows all - there is no room for lies. Natasha finds herself offering to help (unable to hold back the words). She is different with Laura. Clint brings out bravado and sass - he sees behind it anyway and that’s why she loves him. With Laura she is someone she didn’t know she could be.

Natasha accepts Laura’s gifts of cookies and beer. _I stress bake. I thought you might like some too?_ Natasha repays her by sneaking into the apartment and fixing loose window locks. Laura is warm and genuine and undamaged - Nat is drawn to her like a moth to flame. They spend shared nights off wedged onto Nat and Clint’s lumpy couch, taking shots of cheap vodka to mark episodes. When Clint comes home from a mission, exhausted and dirty, to see Nat sleeping - actually sleeping, not just resting with her eyes closed - on the couch with Laura, something warm spreads through him (if they wonder who pulled up the blanket to tuck them in, he’ll never admit to it).


	4. Tony & Darcy Stark (T)

Tony stared, eyes wide. “Are you… okay?” 

Darcy rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to her other leg before a shooting pain reminded her why that was a bad idea. “ _ Fuck. _ I’m fine, Dad, I promise. Mostly. Just a badly sprained ankle.” 

He looked pointedly at her forehead, arms crossed. “And some _ minor _ scratches. It’s nothing, really.” If she could avoid looking him in the eye, maybe she could hold off the emotions until she was alone in her apartment. Darcy looked down, stared at her one remaining cat print sock rather than look at her father’s face. 

Suddenly her own face was squished against his chest, his arms around her tight and safe. Just as fast he held her out at arm’s length, gripping her shoulders tight. “Don’t-” Eyes closed. Open. “Next time, because I know there will be a next time  _ don’t argue with me _ . Next time hit the damn panic button and hide. Please.”

“I can’t. It’s my job now. I will actually get paid to run towards danger instead of away from it.” 

Tony leaned against her desk, fidgeting with a pen. “How about instead of running directly at Danger’s face, you come at it from the back and surprise it? You’re less likely to get thrown at cars that way.” 

“Technically I didn’t get thrown  _ at _ the car, I just sort of clipped it when -”

He pointed the pen at her as if he hoped it was a magic wand. “How about you stop right there, Spawn, and I’ll give Pep the short version. I didn’t hear about it so it didn’t happen, right?”

Darcy did not want to worry Pepper (again), not after the last time. “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several shorts written, but then I got attached and need to level up my skills before expanding those. I'll continue with these little scenes (I guess they qualify as shorts or flash fiction) for now! Thanks again for reading :)


	5. Tony/Pepper (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from somewhere between AoU & CA:CW written this morning.

Tony was halfway through reassembling the gauntlet, parts littering the workbench when FRIDAY pinged. 

“Miss Potts is outside, sir.” 

There wasn’t time to turn around before the door opened.

“What have you done?!” Pepper’s voice was loud enough to be heard over the screeching guitar riff playing through the speakers. 

“Mute.” The music cut off abruptly, and Tony fidgeted with the screwdriver in his hands for a moment before looking her in the eye and continuing. “From the tone of your voice, I’m assuming I’ve screwed up more than usual.” 

“I’d say so.” Pepper crossed the room, heels tapping out a tense rhythm. DUM-E raised his arm from his position in the corner of the room, waving the fire extinguisher with a questioning boop. 

“No - stay there,” he said pointing at the bot with the driver. Redirecting his focus to Pepper, he noticed her raised shoulders and the clenched muscles at her jaw. Considering her usual poise, it must be bad. What projects did he work on recently? It couldn’t be the charity - that was usually how he smoothed the conflicts over, not the cause of them. Could it be the disaster relief fund? No, that’s not the- 

“Tony, are you even listening to me?” She had her hands on her hips, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Yes, dear. Sorry. What did I do?” He blinked at her in confusion, hands wrapped tightly around the metal in an effort to stay still. 

Pepper drew in a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a moment as if bracing herself. Another moment, and then, “I can’t do this anymore. We’re done.”

Through the ringing in his ears, he heard the  _ tink tink _ of the driver hitting the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad. Oops.


	6. Darcy/Steve (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on Tumblr.

Darcy was exhausted. It had been the absolute worst day. Her morning started with spilling her coffee on her new jeans (thank Thor it didn’t get on her laptop.) Her computer had eaten half of her 50 page paper anyway. Steve was supposed to meet up at her place but when he didn’t show she was forced to find her way to the tower on her own. At rush hour. Ugh. On top of everything, her phone battery died as soon as she got on the bus. Maybe she should’ve taken Stark up on his offer of a new phone.

She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned against the wall of the elevator as it took her up to Steve’s apartment. Soon she’d be able to sit on his couch and have a drink with her feet up and not have to carry her books anymore. Thankfully the tower elevators were fast, and in almost no time she was at Steve’s door. She scanned her thumbprint and let herself in, kicking her shoes off onto the mat.

“Where the fuck have you been? I’ve been worried sick.” Steve stood in the middle of the room, phone in hand. Agitation and fear rolled off of him in waves. The phone made a concerning _crack_ noise in his clenched fist. 

“Home. Where the fuck have _you_ been?” If he was going to be a snarky asshole, she would give it as good as he did. Darcy was all out of patience. She dropped her heavy backpack on the floor behind her and turned to look at him again. “I was at my apartment, where you were supposed to be three hours ago.” She planted her hands on her hips so she didn’t succumb to the urge to throw something. “You don’t get to be mad at me for not waiting any longer.”

“The apartment? Fuck, Darcy. Your apartment doesn’t exist anymore.”

She stilled, her breath catching in her throat. “What?” It sunk in that he was wearing full Cap gear covered in dust and slime.

“The building was destroyed this afternoon. Those things we were fighting, the reason I was late… the fight ended up in your neighbourhood, and the building was destroyed. I thought you were - I didn’t know if you were inside.”

Darcy wanted to say something comforting but the words disappeared, replaced instead by the heavy sick feeling in her gut.


	7. Darcy/Steve 2 (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Some sexy fluff.

Darcy woke slowly, drifting up gently towards consciousness. Steve’s face was buried in her hair, and his fingers traced soft circles onto her hip. In their haste to get to bed, they’d left the curtains open (hopefully the neighbours hadn’t gotten a show). The blanket had been kicked off sometime in the night, but their legs were warm in the morning sun. Darcy felt a small, fluffy, ball of warmth at her back, and smiled.

“I thought we weren’t letting Hank sleep on the bed?”

Steve’s sleepy laugh rumbled in his chest. “What makes you think _I_ had anything to do with it? You distracted me too much last night to notice, and he seems to have a mind of his own.” Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead and skimmed his fingers up over her hip, then trailed down the crease of her thigh. “Though we seem to agree,” he slipped his fingers into her slit and she gasped, eyes closed against the light, “you are perfect to wake up with.”


	8. Darcy/Steve 3 (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt:  
>  idontgettechnology - #18 "This is...exactly what it looks like." Steve/Darcy

“I’m gonna be honest with you,” Darcy said, peering out from behind the bank of lockers. “This is… exactly what it looks like.” She held his shield out in front of her, the edges wobbling with the effort of holding it up.

“It looks like you’re stealing my shield.” Steve didn’t bother hiding his amusement.

“Well…” Darcy began, then bit her lip, not quite meeting his eyes. “I wanted to surprise you.” A blush appeared high on her cheeks, and she licked her lips. “I uh, wanted to take some pictures.”

He stepped closer, one hand moving to take the shield and the other reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. “What kind of pictures?” He could guess, but he wanted to hear her say it.

Her blush deepened. “Sexy pictures. For your birthday.” Her jaw set, and her eyes dared him to laugh.

Steve imagined her kneeling on their bed, hair tousled, holding the shield in front of her and was instantly hard. “Can I offer an alteration to your admittedly excellent plan?” He ran his fingers through her hair, picturing her laid out on their bed.

She nodded, and he shook himself free of his thoughts.

“First, I’d like to-” he leaned in close to her ear, and whispered just what he wanted to do. Her breath hitched, and he felt her pulse speed up under his fingertips. “And then after that, will you let me draw you?”

She almost dropped the shield, but managed to get out a “Hell yes” before Steve covered her mouth with a kiss.


	9. Darcy & Clint (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt:  
> Anon - #13 with Darcy and Clint? Not necessarily a pairing? :) Thanks for doing this!  
> “I made the mistake of thinking ‘This can’t get weirder.’ Sorry.”

Darcy sat twisted in her seat, jaw dropped in shock. Natasha - no, sorry -  _Kristi,_ took to the stage in her bubblegum pink wig, guitar in hand, pausing only to throw a wink back in the direction of the table. Darcy didn’t notice Clint’s return from the bar until he set a new beer in front of her.

“Oh, hey, she’s on!” He settled into his chair and took a deep sip from his glass.

“You knew she was going to do this?! I thought she was just trying to avoid attention.” Darcy shook her head in disbelief and gulped down her drink. Kristi leaned back on the stool under the spotlight, and began her mic check.

Clint chuckled. “Yeah, she’s building up a new cover. Kristi likes open mic nights, long walks on the beach, and has a weak spot for bad boys that may or may not have ties to the Russian mafia.”

Darcy snorted. “Ah yes, such a sweet girl.”

Kristi strummed her opening chord, smiled sweetly at the audience, then launched into a cover of [Creep](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaZ5ZclZTeTU&t=MGQwM2MzZTQ0ZTBhM2NmYjFiMjU1OTI4ZWUyYzZjZjUyNWM0MzY3YSxpWUlaMEVISw%3D%3D&b=t%3A19Qxy-f6gmgpD0gZnIh2Bw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frosiedeplume.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165060382894%2F13-with-darcy-and-clint-not-necessarily-a&m=0).

Darcy choked on her beer, and Clint thumped hard on her back.

“You okay, Darce?” he whispered, not wanting to earn Nat’s wrath for interrupting.

“I made the mistake of thinking ‘This can’t get weirder.’ Sorry.”


	10. Darcy/Bucky (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: meleedamage - Prompt # 40. Pairing: Dealer's Choice. ✌

Darcy balanced the large box on her hip with one hand and held her coffee in the other. The daily deliveries arrived hours ago, which made this one odd. The battered label addressed it to  _ Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes,  _ with  _ Avengers Compound _ scribbled underneath in sharpie. 

Darcy swiped her access card and strode into the gym, sipping her coffee. 

“Hey, Bucky!” she called out. 

Bucky put down the barbell with a  _ clang _ and grinned. “Hey, Doll. Wasn’t expecting to see you till later.” He brushed the chalk off his hands and leaned in for a kiss. He tasted of sweat and artificial fruit - he took another swig of the sports drink in his hand and settled back to give her space. “What’s that?”

“A package arrived for you, but there’s no return address and the box looks really old.” He looked at it warily, so she continued. “It cleared security, don’t worry.” 

He reached out and took the parcel, letting her straighten. “It’s heavy.” He ran a finger over his name, a bemused look on his face. “The delivery didn’t say where it came from?”

She shook her head and tipped the paper cup back, gulping the last of her drink. “Nope. Any ideas?” 

Bucky gave her a wink. “One way to find out.” He pulled a knife out of his pocket, because  _ of course _ he brought one to the secure gym, and cut into the tape. Darcy caught a glimpse of green fabric and a brass button under an age-stained envelope.

He froze, plucking out a small sheet of paper. “Sgt. Barnes,” he read quietly, “Our office had orders to send this over were you ever found. It took longer than expected, but we are honoured to finally fulfill this request.” 

Bucky’s face was carefully blank, and Darcy stilled, holding her breath for his response. All at once he let out a breath. “It’s from Peggy. She held onto my uniform, in case they…” He trailed off, his lips pressed together tight. 

Darcy didn’t say anything, only put down her cup and wrapped her arms around him while he cried.


	11. Darcy/Pietro (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Dresupi - Can I ask for Quicktaser? 34? Open to smut. <3  
> “You might not like me, but you definitely want me.”

Darcy was done with today. The printer jammed, her toast burned, and now she was covered in coffee. 

“What the hell, man?” Her favourite mug lay in pieces on the hall floor, and what was supposed to be her first spiced latte of the season was now all over her.  _ Ugh. _

“Sorry, Darcy. Let me help.” He held up his hands as if to ward off an angry bear, and disappeared in a blur of action. Her hair dripped once, twice, and then he was back with a handful of paper towel. “I’m sorry, I did not see you there.”

Darcy just rolled her eyes and held her hand out. He handed her some towel and she got to work wringing out her shirt. “That was my favourite mug, asshole.” 

He held up what remained of the handle, attached to a fragment of grumpy cat’s face and slowly raised his brow. “This is your favourite mug?” 

She wanted to wipe the smirk off his dumb hot face.  _ Wait, not hot. Just dumb. Dumb, mug-breaking face. _ She felt the beginnings of a blush heat her cheeks, and dipped her head to hide behind a curtain of her hair as she dabbed at her shirt. 

Pietro huffed out a snicker, and tenderly lifted her face with a finger under her chin. His thumb caressed her jaw, and he looked at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“You might not like me,” he said softly, “But you definitely want me, I think.”

Her instinct was refusal, a childish  _ nuh uh _ ready to fly off her tongue. But when she looked in his eyes she saw the same want through the mischief. Darcy bit her lip, and stared at his mouth, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. She shrugged, muttered “ _ Fuck it. _ ” and reached up to pull his face down to hers. They’d deal with the consequences later. 


	12. Darcy/Sam (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: Probablyunnecessary - For the prompt thingy: falconshock and 8? No smut please? <3  
> “There’s only one bed.”

After hours of travel, Darcy and Sam were finally at the hotel with just enough time to change for the gala. Well, she thought, technically “Tom” and “Kat” were going to the gala, but what’s an alias when you’re there to steal information anyway? 

They grabbed their key from the front desk and went up to their room. As soon as they walked in the door Darcy stopped dead, her bag hitting the floor. Sam, who was busy texting their arrival to the team didn’t notice, running into her and almost bowling her over. 

“Whoa, Darcy, what’s the hold up?” 

She gestured into the room. “There’s only one bed.” 

“Oh. I see.” he looked at her with a challenge in his eyes. “Well, one of us can sleep on the floor, or we can share.” He winked at her and waggled his eyebrows. She snorted.

“What do you say?” he continued. “You wanna sleep on this wonderful hotel floor - because there’s no way I am, I’m too old for that shit - or do you want to share that big, soft bed?” He held out his hand for her to shake on it. “No funny business. Unless you’re into that kind of thing.” His casual smile was meant to distract her from the hope in his eyes, but she saw through it. They’d known each other long enough. 

“Really?” She bit her lip in exaggerated disappointment, and looked up at him through her lashes as she took his hand. “And what if I am?” 


	13. Darcy/Bucky (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Ibelieveinturtles - Still taking prompts?? If so, please for #35, WinterShock (of course!)

Darcy’s heart pounded. She breathed _ in, out _ , trying to steady herself. She couldn’t miss this shot. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, not wanting to lose her grip. She lined up her sights and held her breath. 

BAM!

“Ha!” Darcy dropped the controller in her lap and did a seated victory dance. “Eat it, Barton!”

“Nooooo!” Clint collapsed sideways on the couch, hands covering his face. “Dammit, Darcy.” He looked to Steve beside him, a fist raised. “Avenge me!”

Bucky just laughed. “I told you she’s good at this.”

“Hey, don’t get too cocky.” Darcy shook her head and glared at him while they waited for the match to reset. “If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d also shoot you twice in the head.”

His eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me.” She picked up the controller again, ready to fire. 

“I’m on your team!” he said, indignant. 

“All the more reason to get it over with quickly. I don’t want to give you time to infect anyone.” 

“Quiet!” Steve used his Cap voice, interrupting. “It’s starting.”

Bucky made a noise of disgust, but turned back to the tv, ready to fight once again. 


	14. Darcy/Steve 4 (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nobutsiriuslywhat - Sarcasm prompt: Darcy/Steve “Excuse me. I have to go make a scene.”

Darcy tipped back the last sip of her champagne, using the motion to get a better look at the security system over Steve’s head.

“The southeast camera’s out.” She muttered into her napkin as she dabbed at the corner of her mouth. “All ready, people?”

“Another glass, sir?” Hunter’s server voice crackled in her ear. She saw him turn in her periphery, heading back to the staff table. “All ready.” He loaded up his tray with fresh glasses and made his way slowly toward her. 

Darcy smiled at Steve. He looked amazing in his tux, but thinking about _that_ could wait until later when they were finished. For now, she licked her lips and enjoyed the faint flush that told her he knew what she was thinking. 

“Excuse me,” she winked at him as she stood. “I have to go make a scene.” 

He grinned. “Of course. Rendezvous in ten.”

She nodded. “You got it.” She _really_ loved this part of her job.


	15. Darcy & Friends (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for nobutsiriuslywhat - Sarcasm prompt Darcy/Bucky “My ex? Yeah, I’d still hit that. Except this time it would be with a car or baseball bat.”

“Okay, your turn, Darce.” Jane teetered on the edge of the couch, swaying slightly as she opened another beer. Nat nudged her back onto the seat so she didn’t fall off. Pepper settled into the cushions on the other side of Jane, sipping her own drink.

“If you weren’t all,” Jane screwed up her face and stuck out her tongue, “obnoxiously cute with Barnes, would you do it?”

“My ex?” Darcy quirked her brow at Jane then took a swig from her own bottle. “Yeah, sure. I’d still hit that.” Darcy shrugged. “Except this time it would be with a car. Or a baseball bat.” 

Jane choked. Pepper thumped her back with one hand.

“What?” Darcy rolled her eyes at Nat’s smirk. “They guy was a a sleaze. It took me way too long to realize he hadn’t actually split up with his ex. Who I feel bad for, because I was  _not_  the only one.” 

Three sets of eyes met with the universal “fuck that guy” glare.

“If you ever need an untraceable car, let me know.” Nat offered with a wink. 

“Or a good lawyer.” Pepper offered. 

Jane was quiet for a moment. “You don’t need either of those things if you disappear him in a wormhole.”

Darcy leaned back and cackled. “I love you all. Thank you.”


	16. Darcy/Steve 5 (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anais-ninja-bitch, sarcasm prompt: "i'm not shy, i'm just examining my prey." with romantic wintershock or wintershieldshock, whichever you prefer.
> 
> Thanks to nobutsiriuslywhat for the poke in the right direction ;)

The party was in full swing by the time Darcy arrived. From the sound of things, everyone was enjoying the live DJ and open bar. Thoroughly. 

She scanned the crowd for her boys and finally spotted him across the room by the snack table. Steve was talking with some people she didn’t recognize with his bland Captain face, so she stepped in between them with a smile and let Bucky wrap an arm around her. The taller Suit on the left barely paused his pitch to look at Darcy’s chest before dismissing her and turning back to Steve. 

Bucky squeezed her arm and looked down at her in question.  _You okay?_  

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. _It happens._

Steve interrupted once the man paused for breath. “Anyway, I should introduce you to Miss Lewis.  _She’s_  the one who understands this kind of thing. Without her we’d be lost.” Steve grinned at her with a combination of apology and affection.

“Oh, _Miss Lewis!_ ” The man leered at her over his drink. Bucky’s grip on her shoulder tightened. “I’ve heard about you. My colleague tells me you were  _most_ helpful with the Accords.” 

Darcy pasted her best Customer Service Smile on her face and dipped her head in thanks.

“Now, no need to be shy. We’re friendly.” He nudged his long-suffering companion with his elbow and chortled.

“Oh, I’m not shy.” She straightened her shoulders and smiled like Nat taught her. The smaller man had the good sense to step back. “I’m just examining my prey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
